A Reason to Live
by restlessxwritings
Summary: While recovering from a suicide attempt, Fleur connects with another patient.


**Notes:** Written for Assignment #1 at Hogwarts (Demonology Task #10). WC = 1,014

It was Gabrielle who found her. Fleur had locked the bedroom door, but her little sister had never taken that as a deterrent to stay out of the older witch's room. Fleur was almost gone by then, and only has vague recollections of what followed. What stands out most in her mind is Gabrielle's screams.

When she awoke in the hospital, she found her parents by her bedside. They asked her why, but she couldn't explain it. After all, why did any 17 year old attempt to kill themselves when they had their whole life ahead of them? After that her parents decided that she should be sent to a special hospital in London, specifically designed to help witches and wizards who struggled with mental illness.

During her first group session, Fleur's eyes were drawn to one of the other patients. He had shockingly red hair and was very handsome. She made an attempt to not stare at him, and that was when she saw him looking at her too. Of course, men often looked at her. But this time it was different. This time she found she wanted him to look at her.

When the session broke, he approached her. "I haven't seen you around before" he said. "Are you new?"

In spite of herself, Fleur gave him a small smile. "Is it that obvious?" she asked. She used one hand to gesture to the fresh scar on her other wrist. The healers had done their best to fix her up, but the spell had been a nasty one.

He glanced at the scar, but if he seemed alarmed by it, his face didn't show it. Instead he said "I'm Bill. Bill Weasley. I've been here almost six months."

Fleur wondered what was wrong with him, that he'd been there so long. "I'm Fleur Delacour" she said. Her voice lacked the usual pride it had whenever she said her name. It had disappeared over a year ago, when the depression began.

"Nice to meet you Fleur" said Bill. Just then the healer in charge of the session began to order everyone back to their rooms. "I'm sure I'll see you around. After all, it's not like either of us can go very far." He winked at her as he turned to head back to his room.

Fleur felt butterflies in her stomach. It was the first time in a long time she'd felt anything.

* * *

She didn't see him again for almost a week. Just when Fleur was about to give up hope, she spotted him coming towards her in the large room where patients were allowed to spend their free time. Immediately she sat up straighter in her chair and tucked a strand of her long blonde hair behind her ear.

"Bill" she said, a smile forming on her face. "How have you been?"

He sat down across from her and shook his head. "That's one of the questions you learn not to ask in here" he said with a dry laugh. "Because the answer is never pleasant."

Fleur frowned. "I hadn't thought of that."

"Its okay" said Bill quickly. "Do you really want to know?"

She nodded her head. She was surprised to find she did want to know. It had been quite some time since she wanted to know how anybody else was feeling.

"The healers have me on some new medicine" Bill said. "They hope it'll help with the voices."

Fleur resisted the urge to raise her eyebrows in surprise. So _that_ was why he was here. "Well, I'll keep my fingers crossed for you" she said.

"That would be good" said Bill, smiling now. "Because I don't think I can stand another six months in here."

* * *

As the weeks went by, Bill and Fleur found themselves spending more time together. They made a point to be in the rec room at the same time each day, just so they could see one another. And before Fleur had realized it, a month had passed.

One morning Fleur walked into the room and saw Bill wasn't there. She decided to sit down and wait for him. But as the minutes went by, she found herself worrying. Did he not want to see her anymore?

Just when she was about to give up hope on seeing him today, Bill came into the room. He was grinning from ear to ear, happier than Fleur had ever seen him. "I have news!" he said, the excitement in his voice obvious.

"What is it?" Fleur asked him, getting excited for her friend.

"I'm getting released tomorrow!" Bill said. "I've been free of any non-existent voices for over three weeks, and the healers say it's time for me to rejoin society."

Fleur felt her excitement disappear immediately. "You're leaving?" she asked. Try as she might to disguise it, her voice let on that she was sad.

Bill frowned. "Yes" he said. "Are you not happy for me?"

Fleur shook her head. Then, realizing she needed to clarify, she said "I am happy for you. But I'll miss seeing you."

Bill ran a hand through his hair. "About that" he began. "I was hoping I could come visit you." He said it shyly, as if afraid she would reject him.

But his words made Fleur feel less dejected. "You want to visit me?" she asked cautiously.

Bill nodded. "I'll try and come during visitor hours every day" he promised. "Assuming, of course, you want me to."

Fleur smiled. "Of course I want you to!" she said. She suddenly realized how important Bill had become to her.

"Good" he said. "I also want you to promise me something."

This time, Fleur did raise her eyebrows. "What's that?" she asked him.

"Promise me you'll try and get better as soon as possible, so that I can take you out on a date."

Fleur felt a blush come to her cheeks. "I will promise" she agreed. And she would. For the first time in over a year, Fleur felt herself finding that she had something she wanted to live for.


End file.
